Un Noël comme les autres (enfin )
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: La famille Sommet était tranquille dans leur petit appartement quand l'on frappa à la porte. La personnalité pervers alla ouvrir et vu ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment avoir ...


**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Ha Ha !**

 **En ce mois de Décembre, un Os avec en fond un petit couple charmant passa sur ce site.**

 **Donc je vous dis, oui à vous chers lecteurs, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tous étaient réunis autour de leur table. Mathieu regardait le Geek jouer à WOW, le Patron était au téléphone, le Panda chantait des chants de noël et le Hippie faisait un bad trip (Que dire … Comme d'habituuuuuuuuuude !). On sonna à la porte, le Patron alla l'ouvrir.

\- T'as encore ramené tes catins ? Elles ne font pas Noël ?

\- Oui et nan.

Il ouvrit grand la porte et ce qu'il vu n'était pas ce qu'il souhaité. Un homme en Père Noël se tenait devant lui. Déçu, il voulu refermer mais un pied l'en empêcha.

\- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Bonsoir ! Je suis le Père Noël !

Le soit disant Père Noël, s'approcha de l'oreille de l'homme en noir et lui chuchota qu'il devait le laisser passer et comme récompense, il pourrait se servir de lui cette nuit-là et à la veille du réveillon. Le Patron accepta ( **NCDB** : Il allait pas dire non se petit coquin !) et le laissa passer. Quand le Geek vu le ''Papa Noël'', il se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin (c'est trop mignon ^^). Il leva la tête pour mieux le regarder en souriant à pleine dent.

\- Avez-vous été sages cette année mes petits Sommet ?

Tous répondirent ''oui'' même Mathieu qui avait organisé tout ça. Seul le criminel répondit de sa voix rauque un ''non''.

\- Que voulez-vous pour Noël ?

Le Geek, qui était toujours dans ses bras, commença le premier.

\- Et bien moi, je voudrais un nouveau Mr Nounours, et aussi une figure krokmou, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, je le dirais à mes lutins.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux ( **NCDB** : ho c'est meugnon) et regarda Maître Panda en souriant.

\- Et toi mon cher Panda ?

\- Un nouveau micro me suffira humblement, Père Noël.

L'homme légendaire accepta, puis regarda Mathieu qui consultait son compte bancaire, avec un air un peu inquiet. Le Hippie pris une grande inspiration, et demanda la chose qui lui tenait le plus a cœur.

\- La paix dans le monde Gros.

\- Je pense que cela attendra un peu Hippie. Et pour finir, Mathieu, que veux-tu pour ce Noël ?

\- Moi ? Heu … J'en sais rien. répondit le concerné en relevant la tête.

\- Et bien se sera une surprise. Il est maintenant tant pour moi de retourné dans mon pays parmi mes très chers lutins. Au revoir.

Le Père Noël partit, comme à son arrivé, par la porte. (Oui je sais, ça fait pas trop Papa Noël)( **NCDB** : non c'est sur mais sa change !)

Quelque minute plus tard, deux jeunes filles sonnèrent chez les Sommet. Maître Panda ouvrit, à son tour, la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonsoir, on vient pour le Patron.

Le Patron fit signe à Mathieu de dire au Panda qu'il n'était pas là. Le Sommet se leva et se mit à côté de l'ursidé.

\- Désolé les filles, il n'est plus là. Revenais demain.

\- Dommage. Bye.

Les deux prostituées partirent, un peu déçu. Le Patron avait Antoine pour s'amuser ce soir, et il n'allait pas lui faire faux bon. Car oui, c'était bel et bien lui qui s'était déguisé en Père Noël pour faire plaisir au Geek. Nyo et le grand chevelu arrivèrent quelque seconde après les filles. La soirée se passa bien, le criminel défia son créateur et son amant à un concours de bière. Bien évidemment, se fut lui qui gagna après trente minutes de bataille intensive à boire. (Oui mes chers lecteurs ! Intensive !) Tout le monde était bien bourré, même le Geek qui en règle général ne toucher pas à l'alcool.

Vers quatre heures du matin, tous allèrent se coucher. Nyo dormit sur le canapé du salon et Antoine ''dormit'' dans la chambre de son criminel favoris. Enfin, il ne dormait pas vraiment, il tenait sa promesse de jouer à des jeux cochons.

Le lendemain, enfin 6 heures plus tard, il se réveilla dans les bras du Patron qui dormait encore. Il le regarda un long moment, en repensant à la soirée qu'ils avaient eu.

\- Patron ? Réveille-toi …lui susurra-il a l'oreille.

Daniel embrassa tendrement le front de son aimé, ce qu'y eu pour effet de le réveillait. Son œil bleu saphir l'hypnotisé et son oeil blanc le fasciné.

\- Encore dix minute Antoine.

\- Vas pour cinq minutes de câlin.

Pendant cinq minutes, les deux amoureux se firent donc des câlins. Le Patron se leva, mit ses lunettes et pris un cachet contre la gueule de bois. Le présentateur de What The Cut ?! Regarda le corps dénudé et musclé de son amant.

\- T'es toujours aussi beau Patron.

\- Je le sais, mais toi aussi.

Ils allèrent ensemble prendre leurs habits et s'habillèrent. Dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Nicolas*, Mathieu et Maître Panda buvait leur café du matin. (Café du copain) Le Geek buvait son chocolat chaud à côté du Hippie qui regarda le mur en face de lui. Le Patron descendit le premier, suivi d'Antoine quelques secondes après lui. ( **NCDB** : Il aime bien arriver quelques secondes après.^^)

Les jours passaient et le vingt-cinq décembre arriva.

Tous c'étaient encore réuni chez Mathieu pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Le Geek eu son nouveau monsieur Nounours et une figurine Krokmou, le Panda eu un nouveau micro, le Patron eu son cadeau la veille, Mathieu eu un nouvel écran d'ordi et Nicolas eu une nouvelle tablette graphique.

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ce Patoine ? Bon ok, c'est un fond et alors ? Il vous plu ? Et bien vous savez où ça se passe. Non ? Bon bas je vais vous le dire … Dans les reviews ^^**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**

 **Et Joyeux Noël !**

 **Petit coin référence :**

 *** : Nicolas est le vrai nom de Nyo**


End file.
